Seventh Year
by CheckeredMoon
Summary: It's the last year at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger. She thinks it's just like any other year, but she's wrong. Includes an exchange program, camp and BZHG. First story, please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I'm not sure if it's going to be any good, but I'm giving it a shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

It was the last week of summer for Hermione Granger. The light fell through the bay window casting a golden glow around Hermione. She had been reading all night since she hadn't been able to sleep. Not sleeping was starting to be common for her. Hermione finished the last page of the book and stretched. Throwing on a pair of old sweatpants and a plain tank, Hermione lazily walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"There's a letter for you on the table 'Mi," Michelle Granger told her daughter as she grabbed her purse, "I'll be back tonight. Your father's still is sleeping. He hasn't been feeling too healthy lately, too much stress at work. Bye honey!"

While munching on her cereal, Hermione snatched up her letter. Seeing the Hogwarts seal, she opened it eagerly.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger, _

Your 7th and final year at Hogwarts is rapidly approaching. School will start on September 1st. Consult the lists to make sure you have all your school supplies for this year. Congratulations on become Hogwarts Head Girl; please note your badge is enclosed. This year will be difficult with your Head duties along with NEWTs. As Head Girl you will be sharing a common room with this years Head Boy, Mister Blaise Zambini. You two will have to work together in order to organize balls and other activities that will occur this year.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Hermione glanced briefly at the list of school supplies before rereading the first letter. Blaise Zambini was Head Boy? He was intelligent; he had been in her Ancient Runes class the year before. They didn't have any bad history between them, like her and Malfoy. This year might turn out interesting.

A week later, Hermione arrived at Platform nine and three-quarters dragging her trucks behind her. The platform was bustling with activity as Hermione plowed her way through the crowds. She got on the train and began to search for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She quickly found them in a compartment laughing at something Ron was saying using large hand motions. Noting excitedly that Harry had his arm around Ginny Hermione entered the compartment.

"Hermione!!," Ginny yelled as she jumped up to hug her. "I'm so glad you're here, I have so much to tell you!!."

"I can tell," Hermione answered, "How long have you and Harry been together?"

Ginny blushed as the two girls sat down. The rest of the train ride consisted of the four of them laughing over their summers. Ron, as Hermione learned, had met a muggle girl who had relatives who were magical so Ron didn't have to hide anything. Hermione was glad he had finally found someone. If only she had someone now…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the train stopped and the students all piled out. They had arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione felt like she was back at home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I hope this chapter is okay. I'll try to post another chapter either today or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.

Walking through the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione felt a rush of excitement. The chatter of students, the sight of the magical ceiling, and the thought that classes were just a few days away reminded her why she loved Hogwarts. There was one thing missing though, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'It must be a tradition' Hermione thought as she sat down at the Gryffindor table 'For the Defense Against the Dark Arts' teachers to be fashionable late'

Standing up from his seat after the sorting was done, Dumbledore raised his hands to shop the chatter. He looked around the hall to each table as it became silent.

"This year, unlike the years before which have been filled with the terrors of Voldemort," Here many students cringed, " is over. This year will be a year to remember. We will be hosting an exchange program in November in which a selected group of students will go to the magical academy in America. We also have a surprise to the seventh years this year." Whispers broke out across the hall, and then stopped as Dumbledore began to speak again. "Information on that won't be released till later this year. Also, congratulations to Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger, this year's Head Boy and Girl. Please see me after the feast. With all of that said…"

Dumbledore was interrupted, by the door slamming open (much like Mad Eye Moody's entrance three years earlier) and a short figure walking through. Her black hair was short and hung around her heart shaped face. Her blue eyes shone as she walked (more like bounced) up to the Head Table.

"Sorry I'm late Albus," she said as she sat down next to Snape. "I was reading this very interesting book and I just lost track of time."

"It's okay Miranda. You're just in time for me to introduce you." Dumbledore turned to face the tables. "Please give a warm welcome to Miranda Milo, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

After a delicious feast, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and made her way up to Dumbledore. Blaise was already there, a bored expression on his features.

"Once again, congratulations. I will be taking you to your new common room now, if you would follow me right this way." The two teenagers followed Dumbledore up to the fourth floor and up to a painting of a lake where a little boy laid staring at the clouds.

"This is Ty. He's the guardian of the Heads Common Room. If you have any questions, ask either him or me. The password is promettente. I hope you will find these rooms fitting, it includes a shared common room and bathroom, a small kitchen and you will each have your own room. Good night," With that Dumbledore turned and left the two teenagers alone.

"Promettente," Hermione stated to Ty. The blonde boy nodded happily and the portrait swung open. Hermione gasped when she caught her first glance of her new common room. The walls were a dark red with navy couches. Green and black pillows were thrown across them. On one wall a large top to bottom bookcase was located. Hermione walked over and ran her hands over all the books. She couldn't wait to read some of them. The small kitchen stood through a door near the left.

Blaise, like Hermione, was impressed with the room. He walked up one of the two staircases and found a door with the initials HB on them. He opened the door and walked into the dark blue room. Sapphire walls were accented with silver touches. The large king sized bed stood in the center with silver pillows. Dark wood furniture completed the room.

Hermione had also found her room and was amazed. It was the similar shape and size as Blaise's room except in a different color. The walls were painted a golden color making the room feel warm. Light wood furniture was around the room. What Hermione loved most was the large bay window that overlooked Hogwarts grounds.

The bathroom, which attached the two rooms, was spacious with a large swimming pool tub. The walls were a light blue and the pool's tiles were various shades of blue and green. Overall the Heads rooms were beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter. Some parts are pointless but I tried. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

It was a beautiful fall day, almost two months since Hogwarts had started. The first few weeks had gone by uneventful (besides Neville spilling a potion in class and turning everyone pink. Professor Snape still can be seen with faint streaks). The trees outside were filled with rich reds, golden yellows and pumpkin orange. It was a great day just to sit back and relax. Well, for everyone but Hermione.

Hermione raced into the Great Hall her robes billowing behind her. She dropped herself into a seat next to Ron and grabbed her daily bowl of cereal.

"Call the newspapers! Hermione Granger overslept!" Harry said laughing.

"Shut up," Hermione glared back at him. "My alarm clock was broken. At least it's the weekend."

"Spurhe," Ron stated sending pieces of bacon flying.

"That's disgusting. You're like a washing machine with your mouth open like that. Close it. I have to go anyways. Dumbledore wants to see the Heads," She waved and walked outside to the staircase to meet up with Blaise. Zabini was already there with his long shaggy hair covering one eye. Once Hermione walked up the two teens walked together to Dumbledore's office. The only talking that was done was Hermione stating the password. As they walked up the spiral staircase Dumbledore himself greeted them.

"Come in and please make yourselves comfortable. Smarties anyone?" Hermione and Blaise politely declined the muggle candy while sitting.

"Now, I need to talk to you both about the Halloween Ball and the exchange program which is coming up. On the Halloween Ball, you are expected to work together. That also includes attending the dance together. Please come up with a theme for the Ball and have it approved by me a week before the ball. For the exchange program you two have been chosen as two of the four students to go to the SC Academy in California. More information will be given to you when you leave. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who are the other two students Professor?" She asked.

"They are Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot. I still need to talk to them about it," Dumbledore answered, "You may go now. I would suggest working on the planning for the ball right away."

"We will Professor." Blaise answered as they left. Once they were outside in the hall he turned to Hermione. "Do you want to work on the planning now? Unless you already have plans today."

"No that's fine. We should get started," The two students walked in silence to the Heads Dorm. At the dorms they began planning.

"We should make it a masquerade, it would make it more fun," Hermione said, tapping her quill against the parchment.

"Or we can just make it a costume ball," Blaise said, Hermione nodded and wrote it down.

"Now, what about music and refreshments?" She asked.

"The Weird Sisters?" Blaise asked.

"Nah, they've been the music for all the other balls. What about just having a DJ, with muggle and magical music? Lee Jordan was always good at that. We can owl him later." Hermione said as she wrote that down too. An hour later, they were done.

"All we have to do now is ask the House Elfs for the refreshments and that store in Hogsmede for the decorations."

"Okay then," Blaise said stretching. "You know, you're not that bad for a Gryffindor."

Hermione looked up, her eyes meeting his dark blue ones. "Yeah, you're not bad for a Slytherin. You seem more like a Ravenclaw type. Quiet and smart."

"The Sorting Hat almost put me there, but because of my family and blood it put me in Slytherin. I try to stay to myself mostly. I don't want to get too much attention put on me."

"Yeah, I have to go meet up with Harry and Ron." Hermione said standing up. "I'll see you later, Blaise."

She turned and left, with Blaise watching her the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter. Please review, good or bad i just want some feedback

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have and never will

It was only four hours before the Halloween Ball was to start. Blaise and Hermione had spent the last week busily putting everything together and it was finally time to see how everything had turned out. Blaise and Hermione had began to become friends while planning and were currently relaxing in their common room before they had to get ready.

Hermione sighed and turned the page of her book, not concentrating on what she was reading. She finally slammed the book shut making Blaise look up from his homework.

"What did that book do to you to make you so angry?" He asked.

"I'm not angry. I'm just extremely bored," Hermione answered bouncing in her seat. "Hey, I have an idea. We can play Truth!"

Blaise hesitated, "You mean like Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, except just the Truth part. If you pass on a question and I answer mine then I win. It's a good way to get to know someone." Hermione grinned.

"Fine, I'll cast a truth spell though. Neither of us can lie." He said waving his wand, "Do you want to start?"

"Sure," Hermione grinned. "Describe the perfect girl."

Blaise groaned, "I though you would start easy, like what's your favorite color or even what's your favorite food."

Hermione laughed, "No way. I already know that anyways. Your favorite color is red, even though it's a Gryffindor color and your favorite food is shepherd's pie."

"Fine, the perfect girl would have to be shorter then me and have a sense of humor. She must believe in honesty and won't lie to me. Is that enough?"

"I guess, it's your turn then," Hermione answered.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Blaise asked.

This time it was Hermione's turn to groan. "When I was in First Year, there were a group of Slytherins followed me into the bathroom. After I left they had charmed a piece of toilet paper to be stuck on my shoe. I didn't notice till later when everyone was laughing at me. It was so embarrassing. It's my turn now. Why don't you like being noticed, or have that many friends?"

Blaise took a deep breath, "I've had bad experiences with trusting people. That's why I don't have that many friends."

"Why are you friends with me then?" Hermione asked curiously. Before Blaise could answer the clock rang four. "It's four already?! I have to go get ready! We can continue this later Blaise." Hermione rang up the stairs to her room. Halfway up the stairs she turned back. "You can trust me Blaise," She smiled before continuing up.


	5. Chapter 5

It's really short, but I'll get the ball in the next chapter. Please review, big thanks to cande-dhrmspotter and adreanna Edwards for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione was panicking. It was less an hour till the ball and she still wasn't ready. She had relaxed in the pool-sized bathtub for a half hour before getting dressed. After she was dressed, Hermione had gotten distracted by her stereo (Dumbledore had made it run on magic). Turning on her favorite muggle band she began to dance. Full out dancing. The kind you do when you know you're alone. Except Hermione wasn't alone. When the song finished she heard loud clapping.

"Bravo Hermione, Bravo." Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway laughing already in her costume. "That was one impressive guitar solo you had going on."

Hermione blushed and went to turn off the stereo, "Ginny, you're early. I thought you were coming at six?"

"Um, Hermione? It's six already!" Ginny laughed, pointing to the clock. "It's time for hair and make-up! I'll turn you into the perfect Juliet!"

Last weekend at Hogsmead Ginny had come with Hermione to find a costume for the ball. Their top four choices had been a princess, (Too girly according to Hermione, but Ginny loved it and bought it) a Greek Goddess, (That's what I was last year Hermione had complained) a tourist, (It would be fun Ginny had said. For Ron maybe, Hermione had replied.) and finally Juliet (It's perfect! Ginny had stated. You and Blaise are going together and its like Romeo and Juliet. Two rival houses, except without the killing, kissing and suicide.)

Twenty minuets later Ginny stepped away from Hermione. "Tada!" she exclaimed, "I'm finished!"

"About time," Hermione complained, she turned around in her chair and gasped when she saw the mirror, "It's perfect!"

"Thank you, thank you! I know I'm good," Ginny stated. "Now lets go, Harry and Blaise are probably waiting."

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Hermione said as she grabbed her wand. "Lets go."

The two girls walked out of Hermione's room and down the stairs to the common room. Like Ginny had said, the two boys were waiting. Blaise looked up first and nudged Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked up also and stared.

Ginny was positively glowing. Her jade colored gown fit her perfectly and came with white gloves. Her long red hair was let down in waves with a tiara on top and natural make-up completed the look. Hermione walked shyly after Ginny her deep red gown flowing. Her curly hair was up with pieces surrounding her face. Just a little eyeliner had Hermione's chocolate eyes stand out. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs Blaise held out his arm, which she took. Blaise was dressed as Romeo, Ginny had told him what Hermione's costume was so he could match. Harry was a prince to go with Ginny's princess costume. Harry took Ginny's arm and the two couples walked down to the Great Hall.


End file.
